kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Effect
The Eclipse Effect is a dampening power used by Pandora's Box. It is used as a powerful energy-based grenade similar to chaff. it's effect dampens godly powers and render them either entirely or mostly useless. They are used by mainly the elites and lower members of Pandora's Box, although they are also standard issue with most national military. General pandora herself carries an always-active Eclipse Effect Wave Generator that is known to be the strongest Eclipse Effect generator that exists on the planet Description Originally, the Tsar Pushka utilized energy that superceded the gods, however as time has gone on, it's become fundamentally obvious to most military strategists that having to build consistently stronger and stronger weaponry to combat gods was not a particularly beneficial plan for both monetary cost and practicality, as the energy fired would proportionally have to increase with similar increases in size for the weapon, which would become unstable and impossible to build with the square-cube law. The Eclipse Effect was weaponized by Pandora's Box R&D and was subsequently tested on captured gods. Beelzebub Gehenna takes credit for being on the team that created the weaponized Eclipse Effect, however it was initially discovered via forbidden knowledge by General Pandora. Use and Weaponization While the Seven Princes nor the Seven Archangels can use them effectively as it dampens their own powers, it has proven incredibly potent for lower-ranking soldiers to stand up against godly threats. The Eclipse Effect is created with a series of lasers that combine together with a variety of energies powering them, and the energy is captured using godly artifacts to insert the energy into a capsule the size of a standard fragmentation grenade. Once the energy is inside and the capsule is shut, the effect can be triggered at any time by breaking the capsule. The standard issue frag grenade size called a "Nullifier Grenade" can produce an Eclipse Effect the size of up to forty feet, and the effect lasts for around ten minutes. This is often enough time for a combatant to use to take down a powerful threat. The effect can stack on top of one another, further strengthening the effect, however the time lasted decreases with subsequent simultaneous uses. Two used at the same time may produce a sixty foot effect with a higher strength, but might stop working after six minutes instead of ten. The grenades themselves are harmless and do not explode in fragments. The grenades are designed to simply burst open, so much so that a user could theoretically tear it open with their bare hands and, at worst, suffer minor burns akin to placing ones hand in boiling steam for roughly ten seconds. Injury very rarely tend to be fatal unless the energy inside goes critical and causes an implosion that can result in a powerful detonation. The effect of the grenade is proportional to the size, and no god is immune to the grenades, although their reaction depends on the god. While all gods will be affected, not all gods will lose their godly powers. Some gods will simply lose some of their abilities, or create increasingly smaller effects. Only those rated a 10 bounty on the God Bounty/Banlist have ever shown minimal effects created by the grenades. The major downside is that it can be used against entities that work for Pandora's Box. Individuals like Lucifer have stated that the effect is similar to having "eaten a bad meal and feeling too sick to fight well", while Mammon has described it as "Feeling like I Mammon ran a cross-country marathon". Additionally, they have expressed bizarre weakening to the effects, although, like most rank 5-8 bounties, the effects, at worst, dampen their powers, not stop them. General Pandora has a powerful Eclipse Effect Wave Generator nicknamed "Prometheus". The effect of the generator is powerful enough to stop even the powers of full level 9 bounties, which has allowed Pandora to go toe-to-toe with potent and world-ending threats. The effect is apparently powered by Pandora's very life force, and seems to be installed directly into her body. Category:Concepts Category:Technology Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Pandora's Box